Last of the Line
by KevanTheGreat99
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated again. But that was the last time he will be able to do so, for he has run out of regenerations. To make matters worse, he now has the face of someone he despises. Is he now one step closer to becoming his darker self..?


Last of the Line

A Vignette Featuring The Final Doctor

_This story takes place far into the Doctor's future_

At first, the Doctor only saw darkness. Though it was muffled, he could just make out someone… crying?

Then he felt an intense burning sensation, that same feeling he's felt countless times. No matter how many times he's done this, he can never get over the pain.

It felt like an eternity until the burning stopped. Ever slowly, the Doctor opened his eyes.

He saw a couple things. First, he saw the familiar ceiling of the TARDIS console room, it's white roundels illuminating the room. Second, he spotted a woman sitting against the wall, staring at him with a mix of fascination, and horror.

The Doctor sat up from his prone position. He winced in pain as he noticed the gunshot wound in his chest, the blood stains still fresh.

"Ouch." he managed to croak out. "Looks like I was just a tad reckless, wasn't I?"

He then turned his head towards the woman.

_What was her name..? Ah, yes, Natalie._

"D-doctor?" asked his companion, unsure if she should be calling him that.

He looked around, then back at her. "Natalie… it's me. Remember when I told you about regeneration? Well, it happened."

The Doctor noticed his voice was aristocratic sounding. Almost condescending.

Natalie slowly stood up and walked towards the Doctor, looking ever more into his face.

"But… my God, you look exactly like him." said Natalie with just a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Look like whom?" asked the Doctor as he got up, now noticing that he towered over her.

He then noticed a new face in the reflection of the time rotor. It looked… familiar, and the Doctor did not like the look of this.

"Natalie… get me a mirror." asked the Doctor, his voice lowered.

After she retrieved a pocket mirror from her bag, she handed it to him, and immediately opened it and saw his new face. He was now a middle aged man with short dark brown hair, and light grey eyes. His eyes looked small, and his face was lightly lined.

The face of his ultimate foe. The Valeyard.

…

What did this mean for him? Natalie was right, he looked exactly like him. But yet, he didn't feel any different. He still felt the same as he has always been. He always had the fear in the back of his mind that he will become that maniac, but to find that he is wearing his face..?

He stared off into the console as he gave Natalie her mirror back. That was why she looked afraid of him. She's been travelling with him for at least six years now, and he's opened up to her about his fears. Even the Valeyard.

Finally, he looked at Natalie and reached his arm towards her.

"Natalie…"

She took a step back. A small step.

The Doctor sighed and pulled his arm back.

"Natalie, I… I am about as shocked as you are. I wasn't expecting to look like _this_. But please know that even in this situation, I am still the Doctor, whether you think me as the Valeyard or not."

"I… I want to believe you, Doctor. I really do. You have shown me many amazing things, and I just watched you die."

"Yes, but-" he stopped and his eyes went wide. He just regenerated for the last time. He's thankful for the new set of regenerations the Time Lords gave him during the Siege of Trenzalore, but this is it.

His final incarnation. No more regenerations.

He suddenly felt millennia after millennia weigh down upon him. Was this it? Now that he's in his last persona, how easy would it be for him to fall and become a mere shadow of the man he was for Rassilon knows how long?

He looked down for a moment, then back at her, a newfound look of defiance in his face.

"No." said the Doctor. That was all he would say.

"What..?"

"I said no." he walked to the console and hovered over the controls. "I am the Doctor. I know what I am. Never be cruel, never be cowardly. That is my fate."

Natalie was still unsure about him. But she could tell from his face that he's determined to become his own man. She couldn't help but bring out a small smile.

He pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS left the war torn planet.

…

As it disappeared from reality, a man was lying in a fetal position where the TARDIS landed. He looked exactly like the Doctor, but he had dark malice in his eyes.

He looked around the ruined buildings, then at the sky.

The man laughed.

* * *

**This is the start of a series of stories I want to do featuring the Final Doctor, played by Michael Jayston. I'd like to think that the Doctor will one day at least *look* like the Valeyard, not the man himself. So, I hope you fellows are intrigued by this premise, and do enjoy.**


End file.
